


Subtlety

by swedetastic



Series: BAMF!Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedetastic/pseuds/swedetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to do this while the memory of his demon-slaughtering angel was still fresh in his mind. (The immediate aftermath following "Who's That?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

Dean was beyond fucked. And not in a good way. Not in the way he wanted to be.

His erection had died down considerably after his laborious drunken walk back to the motel, and having to sneak around a snoring Sammy into the bathroom was not helpful either. In his haste to make it into a private area, he forgot to grab any lube. It wasn’t necessary, but it would have made the personal handjob go smoother. He spit on his palm instead, using his other hand to unzip his jeans and pull out his now only semi-erect cock. He didn’t bother to remove any other clothing. Too time consuming.

He needed to do this while the memory of his demon-slaughtering angel was still fresh in his mind.

 _"Fuck,"_ Dean cursed under his breath after a particularly stimulating tug on his dick. He tried not to think too much about the fact that this coincided with his latest fantasy. Sure he was already going to Hell (had already _been_ to Hell, so there were no surprises really), but that didn’t mean he wanted to exacerbate the process.

Because when he let his thoughts run away from him, it led nowhere good. He thought about Cas’s hands, gripping that knife, twirling it in his dexterous fingers. He thought about the blood splatters, the nimble movements, _that damn oversized coat._ He thought about that cheap twisted tie and how it could be good for…other uses.

Now there was a thought. He didn’t know who he wanted to be tied up more, himself or Cas, but going along with the particular fantasy of the night he imagined Cas being in total control and being at the mercy of his whims.

He was fully hard again.

“Shit,” Dean whispered into the too-quiet air of the bathroom as he began to pump his fist a little faster.

He wondered what Cas could do with that kind of power. He didn’t really know, or understand, that much about Cas’s past, but he knew he had been a general of his garrison of angel buddies for at least a thousand years. But regardless of the amount of skills he had accumulated in battle tactics and strategy, he clearly was lacking in the intimacy department. Despite knowing this, Dean imagined for a moment that Cas would know what he was doing. Maybe Dean would be the one to teach him. He groaned at the thought.

His thoughts turned to their kiss in the alley. Their makeout session had been all too brief, but Dean imagined how it might have continued if not for Cas’s ability to poof the moment the situation became overwhelming. Instead of disappearing, his Cas pushed Dean against the wall, and returned his kiss with equal fervor. His Cas licked the inside of his mouth, tasting his teeth, fully consuming him. Cas’s tongue would then let up as his mouth returned to more softer kisses, lightly teasing, riling Dean up with his sudden painstaking patience. His lips were so soft.

Dean licked his own lips as he remembered the taste. He had to bite down on his lower lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. He thought he heard Sammy shifting around outside the closed door, but maybe it was just the wind. He hoped so. Either way, Dean stilled his hand until the rustling stopped. When the silence returned, so did the movement of his fist.

He thought about Cas reaching into his pants. Dean simultaneously brought his hand down to the base of his cock, imagining that it was the angel’s hand instead. Strong. Insistent.

Cas’s rough hand pumping his steel hard dick. Dean strained forward for more friction.

Cas biting his neck. Dean moaned.

Licking his collarbone.

Sucking on his earlobe.

His plump, pink mouth going down, down, _down._ Alternating between loving kisses and harsh nips of teeth on Dean’s torso.

Wait a minute. _Loving?_ He forced that thought out of his head so quickly it almost gave him whiplash.

He imagined Cas holding him down with all his heavenly force. Pressing him against the Impala. Taking him in multiple positions. His hands being tied to the motel bedframe while Cas fucked him hard and fast from behind. Cas’s mouth enveloping his cock, taking him all the way down, then licking his way back up to the tip. Sucking the cockhead completely as his eyelids opened and he looked straight at Dean, the electric blue of his eyes sending a jolt directly to the base of Dean’s-

Dean came with a shout. The door opened as Dean felt strips of come spurt out of his slit and drip back down over his fingers and now quickly softening cock. He sobered up instantaneously. Getting caught by your brother with your pants down, literally, usually had that effect.

Sam shut the door so fast he probably pulled something and slammed his back up against the other side in exasperation. “Ugh. Really Dean? You couldn’t lock the door?”

Dean had been in too much of a rush to get off to even think of that. He wasn’t going to admit that to Sam, though. He took several steadying breaths. “The door was closed, man. You could have knocked.”

“Not the first thought that runs through a guy’s mind when he’s half asleep and has to pee in the middle of the night.”

“That’s your problem, not mine,” Dean said with a hint of mirth behind it. He swore he could feel Sam smirk through the other side of the door. This wasn’t the first time one of them had walked in on the other, living in such tight quarters all the time made sure of that. Nor would it be the last time, Dean supposed. But it _was_ the first time he’d been caught daydreaming about another man, whether Sam knew it or not. And he’d rather Sam didn’t find out the details.

He gingerly returned his dick to his underwear, zipped up, and washed his hands. He went to turn the doorknob and he knew Sam had pulled away. Sure enough, Sam was looking at him straight on when Dean opened the door, blocking Dean’s path with his gargantuan frame. Sam looked like he was thinking too hard about something, and that wasn’t usually a good sign. There was a significant pause before he spoke. “So what were you jerking off to this time?” Sam asked as Dean stood there awkwardly. “The Olsen twins again?” Sam chuckled to himself at his own lame jibe.

“None of your damn business, Sammy,” he said with more bite than he’d intended.

Sam held his hands up in a placating gesture. “Alright, man. Whatever.” Their brief moment of brotherly reconciliation had already passed.  They walked around each other uneasily, like they didn’t want to invade each other’s space but also not wanting to make it look like they were actively avoiding each other either. Sam went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a poignant look at Dean. When Sam turned the lock, the sound reverberated loudly through the door as if to mock him.

Dean flopped on his bed with a frustrated groan. What a strange night.

Dean closed his eyes. The toilet flushed, and he heard the sink running. It started lulling him to sleep. He was about to roll over and crash when he heard a vague sound coming from Sam, like he wanted to say something. Dean opened his eyes and looked over at his brother, even though all he really wanted to do was sleep.

Sam was in the process of pulling back his sheet and getting into bed when he suddenly stopped and grinned at Dean, as if he had just come to some humorous conclusion. Sam said, “Hey Dean, I know you probably blacked out there when you shouted Cas’s name, but just to be clear you’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

Dean threw a pillow at him. Sam just laughed and got into his bed with his back to Dean, not saying any more.

Dean was really fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a third part to round out the series, but no guarantees as to if or when that's happening ;)


End file.
